


fool for you

by stinkyfishbird



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: M/M, SMZS - Freeform, Shubh mangal zyada saavdhan - Freeform, im so whipped for them wtf, im soft, more soft gay poetry, this is out of hand oh lord have mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkyfishbird/pseuds/stinkyfishbird
Summary: yet some more soft gay poetry here you go
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	fool for you

“fools in love.”  
kartik and aman

i’m a fool.  
for when  
you look into my eyes,  
my heart calls out  
your name 

and when  
you hold me,  
so close to you,  
the world fades away

i’m a fool  
for when  
your tears fall to the ground,  
i feel powerless,  
i feel frail 

and when  
you wrap your arms  
around me,  
i feel breathless,  
i feel in love

but then  
aren’t you a fool?  
for when  
i kiss you,  
i feel your smile  
against mine,  
i feel your worries  
melt away

and when  
you fell in love,  
the hopeful pains  
ailing your heart,  
day by day;  
never ceasing

the pain you endure,  
pains me too.  
i’m but a fool;  
a fool for you.

***

**Author's Note:**

> that's it :)


End file.
